


What Leads Me Back to You

by Sunnyrainbowflower



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galo Thymos king of bedroom talk, Galo has two cats, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, I’m so soft for these two istg, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Rated E for Lio Fotia, Sexy times in the second chapter, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a mecha sharing a bed, change of POV, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrainbowflower/pseuds/Sunnyrainbowflower
Summary: Galo’s attention finally falls on Lio’s face, tear-streaked cheeks contrasting with the warm smile on his lips. Softly kissing Gueira’s head and caressing Meis’ hair, he wordlessly raises his free hand in Galo’s direction.Galo understands, no words needed, and he slowly gets closer to the teary bunch on the floor. He then crouches and takes Lio’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.Only then Lio turns his head and looks at him. Without emitting a sound, his lips shape themselves into two words:“Thank you”In the wake of the averted apocalypse, Galo and Lio are left dealing with the aftermath, pondering a future they never thought they could have. Good thing they are together.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me wanting to write my version of what could have happened after the end of Promare, and It was supposed to be a short and cute thing. Then Galo and Lio started doing things on their own and I was left watching while sipping my tea and wondering what was wrong with my mind. 
> 
> Still, I'm fairly proud, and I hope you’ll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> That’all for now folks, catch you later ~

When it’s all said and done, opening the pods it’s the easy part. Eris manages to reconnect the power and reverse the assembling process and all the pods are taken back into the main area and automatically disassembled. It takes nearly two hours, but as soon as the process has started, in less than an hour all the Burnish are out of the pods. 

As soon as the last pod is disassembled, Lio, who had been practically _vibrating_ with anxious energy until that point, sprints towards the Parnassus’ assembling area, tiredness and aching bones forgotten. 

Galo immediately runs after him, suspecting what or better _who_ the ex-leader of the Mad Burnish is after.   
_They should be fine, they’re strong, they have to be._

But Galo doesn’t want to have Lio find them alone, if they’re not. 

Lio screams their names, turning left and right, only his gut feeling guiding him, and after some time Galo joins him. 

Their chorus of ‘Gueira!’ and ‘Meis!’ gets nearly lost in the million voices of all the -now ex-Burnish who are flowing in the assembling area, searching for their loved ones, crying and hugging each other and mourning the ones that didn’t make it. 

‘Lio! Hey it’s Lio!’ some of them recognize him and try to stop him to thank him, but Lio smiles apologetically and keeps going. Galo smiles too, trying not to lose Lio’s mint bob in the crowd ‘He’s looking for his friends, sorry’ he throws over his shoulder as an apology. 

Between bits and pieces of conversation, one thing is clear: fortunately, the losses were minimal. 

‘It was the Promare! they healed us when they left!’ 

Apparently, the only people who didn’t make it were the ones that were already too weak before the first warp. 

This takes some weight off Galo’s chest. That is good. 

Lio doesn’t seem less worried, but Galo can’t blame him. He needs to see Gueira and Meis with his own two eyes, only then he’ll be at peace. 

Suddenly, Galo hears it. The voice is nearly suffocated in the cacophony of sound booming inside the Parnassus, but his trained firefighter's ears manage to catch it. He takes Lio’s wrist and, without much compliments, he drags him along, urging the other man to follow him. 

Lio weirdly doesn’t object to the manhandling. He seems to understand what he’s doing without being told. 

The closer they get, the louder the voices are, and when Lio hears them too, he starts to scream in return. 

Then they turn at a sharp angle around a big machinery, and there they are. Lio runs into Gueira’s and Meis’ arms at full speed, and the three of them fall to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. 

Gueira hides his face into the space between Lio’s shoulder and neck and he sobs violently, while Meis has one arm around his back and one around Lio’s, his face partially hidden into Lio’s hair. He’s not crying, but his breathing is labored, and he’s biting his lip hard. 

Galo’s attention finally falls on Lio’s face, tear-streaked cheeks contrasting with the warm smile on his lips. Softly kissing Gueira’s head and caressing Meis’ hair, he wordlessly raises his free hand in Galo’s direction. 

Galo understands, no words needed, and he slowly gets closer to the teary bunch on the floor. He then crouches and takes Lio’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 

Only then Lio turns his head and looks at him. Without emitting a sound, his lips shape themselves into two words: 

“Thank you” 

It takes them more than twenty-four hours to operate the first and most necessary tasks in order to remedy to Kray's enormous mess. The man is temporarily being held in a cell, waiting for trial and a substitute is found into the leader of Kray’s opposing party. Maria is a small woman with a big voice and a bright personality, she has always been pro-Burnish integration and Lio seems to like her. 

Maria, Ignis, Lio and the head of Promepolis' sanitary department put together a seven steps plan of action, the first being giving all the surviving Burnish first aid treatment. Then, the ones that will need more specific cures will be brought to the hospital while the others are going to be temporarily housed inside one of the Parnassus’ residential areas (luckily the one nearly destroyed by the fight between the Lio the Galon and the Krazer X isn’t the only one). Eris says giving them water and electricity is feasible, and so they get to work. 

Galo sees only snippets of Lio for the following more or less twenty hours. He stops counting at one point, but the sky goes dark and then bright again, so Galo knows a lot of time has passed. 

Between helping people to their temporary residences, distributing the food the volunteers are bringing and making sure everyone is properly been registered as Promepolis citizen and is been given a temporary ID, the hours come and go pretty fast and Galo can feel the tiredness starting to stifle the burning fire inside of him. 

All his friends and colleagues had some sleep at one point or another, Aina just woke up from a two-hour nap and has asked him if he wants to go get some shut eye too. The fact is, even though Galo feels exhausted, he can’t seem to fall asleep. Every time he stops working and tries to take a nap, he hears this weird ringing noise, a noise he is pretty sure comes from inside his mind, and he can’t relax enough to fall asleep. 

So he keeps working and, in the end, there’s nothing more to do in the short period. All the people have been registered, medicated, housed and fed and the Parnassus' chosen residential area's garden is nearly empty, except for Ignis, Maria and Eris, who are crouched on a city map, talking animatedly. Galo doesn’t know what will happen to Eris since she’s technically partially responsible for Kray’s mad, genocidal plan, but for now the city needs her expertise and insight on the Parnassus, so she's more or less free. 

Galo yawns and walks towards them, the aching pull in his joints giving him a bit of a limp. 

Suddenly an arm is circling his lower back and a hand is holding his own arm tightly. Aina is smiling tiredly at him and Galo smiles in return. 

“We made it, mh?” she says, and Galo nods, while they keep walking forwards. 

“There is so much more to do! But I feel so tired” 

Aina laughs at it, shaking her head “Of course you do. You and Lio both didn’t stop for a second” 

At Lio’s name, Galo perks up “He’s still here?” 

Aina nods but before Galo can ask her where the green-haired man is, Ignis catches their attention with a cough. 

“Galo, Aina, go rest. We’ll be needing you again, but I don’t want to see both of you here before at least twenty-four hours have passed. Have I made myself clear?” 

Ignis’ tone doesn’t leave any room for objections. Galo nods and he can see Aina meeting Eris’s gaze worriedly “I’ll be fine. Go home Aina” she says, trying to smile encouragingly. Aina doesn’t look very convinced, but in the end, she nods and after shaking hands with the acting governor, they’re both off. 

Finally, Galo can give into the pull he has felt for the last day and a half and, taking Aina with him, he starts walking towards one of the buildings. 

“Wait Galo, the exit is that way” she says, pointing in the opposite direction. The man nods, but he doesn’t change direction “Yes, but Lio is that way”. 

Hearing these words, Aina seems to take a moment to ponder, the question “ _How do you know this_ ” on the tip of her tongue. In the end, she doesn’t ask Galo anything more, simply giving in and following him , and Galo is glad, because he hasn’t got the faintest idea how he simply _knows_ where to find the green-haired man. He has felt that pull all day: he could _feel_ when Lio was closer to him and when he was further away and he knew that if he gave in to the strange gut feeling telling him where to go, he could have easily found him. But there were things to do, people to rescue, so only now Galo is finally giving in and following his trail, that in his mind looks a lot like one of the Burnish flares Lio could produce when the Promare were with him, burning brighter the closer he gets to the other man. 

Then, after turning into one of the smaller gardens at the foot of the tall buildings, Galo sees him. 

Lio is sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. He isn’t sleeping, but his eyes are heavy and barely open, pointed downwards and shifting between the sleeping faces of the two people held into his arms. 

Meis has his head on Lio’s chest and he’s being held against it by Lio’s hand delicately cradling his head, softly caressing his hair. Gueira is on Lio’s other side, he has his head in his lap and he’s holding onto his forearm tightly, as if it were a stuffed animal. 

The scene is all together tremendously tender, and Galo has to take a moment to just watch, to take in that part of Lio’s life he has just seen snippets of before. In that moment, he also understands one thing: he deeply wants to have that closeness with Lio too. That pull he feels, it’s driving him straight into the other man’s arms. But it’s not just the physical need to get closer, it’s deeper than that. 

Galo feels a shiver running through his body and he squeezes Aina’s arm, catching her attention. 

“Aina, do you think you’d be able to host two people at your house for some time?” he asks, his gaze never leaving the three men on the ground. Galo then sees Aina smile and give him a curious look out of the corner of his eye “It’s the least I can do. But do you think they’ll trust me? And, more importantly, do you think Lio will let them go?” at this, Galo worries his lip between his teeth, starting to walk towards the three ex-Mad Burnish. 

“Only one way to find out. Lio trusts me, I hope that’s enough” the man knows the certainty with which he says it isn’t misplaced, he knows Lio trusts him like he knows he trust Lio. He still isn’t able to understand how, but he feels like he can kind of sense what Lio is thinking without having to ask. He wonders if the same holds true for the green-haired man too. 

When the two of them are nearly in front of the three men, Lio raises his head. 

Galo nearly trips on his own feet, because now the same tender eyes and sweet, tired smile Lio reserved for Gueira and Meis, are directed to him. This makes his face warm up a bit, because he knows Lio had to know it was him, he must have have seen him coming, but that still didn’t make him change his expression. 

“Hi” he says, smiling a bit dumbly at him, scratching the back of his head. He swears he can feel Aina snicker beside him. 

Lio’s smiles widens “Galo, Aina” Aina waves at him and, when Galo doesn’t offer anything more, she elbows him in the ribs. This finally seems to shake the man into action. 

He slowly crouches on the ground, his tired legs complaining. He stops himself from wincing, and smiles again instead, pointing at Gueira and Meis’ sleeping faces. 

Lio laughs softly “They fell asleep on me and I didn’t have the heart to wake them up. So now I’m stuck” he says then, and Galo and Aina smile in return, the latter laughing softly and tapping Galo on the shoulder “They look just like Kuro and Yuki” she adds. 

Galo nods, and at Lio’s curious expression he elaborates: “They’re my cats! They're adorable and super fluffy and... and _oh my God_ I haven’t been feeding them for all the time I was in prison!” he nearly yells, but Aina immediately covers his mouth with her hand, shushing him. Luckily, Gueira and Meis don’t do anything more than move a little. 

“Don’t worry, as soon as I found out you were in prison I went, fed them, changed their litter...they’re okay” Galo sighs and treads a hand through his hair, smiling thankfully at Aina. When his eyes find Lio’s, a smile is curving his lips “Galo Thymos taking care of two living creatures when he can barely take care of himself. Now this is something I’m curious to see” Galo clears his throat, smiling bashfully and when Aina gives him a gentle push he finally speaks “Well, I wanted to ask you to come stay at my house. You know, to get some rest. You look like you could use some sleep too. So, I mean, you could. See it. If you wanted” 

Galo fights the urge to close his eyes, bracing himself for rejection. Lio seems to think about it, his lip between his teeth and his gaze shifting to the two men in his arms. 

Understanding what was probably going on inside Lio’s mind, Galo pulled on Aina’s arm and the woman crouched on the ground too, catching Lio’s attention and smiling at him encouragingly. 

“If that’s okay with you and with them, Gueira and Meis can come stay with me for a while, I have a big house”. 

Lio seems to evaluate Aina’s proposal, but when his gaze meets Galo’s and the man nods, he finally speaks “Let’s wake them up and see what they think about it”. 

In the end convincing Meis and Gueira to go with Aina it’s not that hard, convincing them to leave Lio with Galo it’s harder. But in the end, they manage, and Lio hugs them both goodbye before Aina drives them home, promising to text Galo as soon as they get there. 

Galo’s motorbike got lost in the whole Parnassus mess so Ignis gave him one of the HQ ones that admittedly isn’t as cool as his, but it does its work nonetheless. When he and Lio arrive at the parking lot where the bike is stationed, he turns towards the green-haired man while fishing the keys out of his pocket “Do you want to drive? Or do you want me to?” he asks, smiling at him. 

The man shakes his head at that “I don’t think I know how to drive” he says, and Galo looks taken aback by Lio’s answer. 

“What? But, your motorbike...” Lio sighs, and puts his hand on the bike’s saddle, caressing it “Detroit wasn’t a real motorbike. Yes, she was _there_ but she was made with Burnish flames, so she just responded to my commands. I thought, she complied” he says sadly, and Galo realizes then that for Lio, Detroit wasn’t just a bike. She was a companion, like a horse for his rider.   
Damn, Lio really was just like a cowboy. 

This thought makes Galo chuckle a bit, and Lio raises an eyebrow at him “Do I even want to know?” he asks. 

Galo smiles at him and pats the saddle, then proceeding to straddle it “Nope. But don’t' worry, I can drive today and then I can teach you how to drive again! And when you get a license, you can take me for a ride instead” the man doesn’t miss the hint of red that tints Lio’s cheeks at his choice of words and he bits his lip, facing forward, feeling heat raising to his face as well. 

“Okay, I’m going to hold you to that” Lio offers after a moment, embarrassment and amusement coupled together in his voice, and Galo releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Then, his breath catches in his throat for a whole other reason. 

Lio has climbed behind him on the bike, straddling the saddle and just the heat of his body against Galo’s back has him burning up, much like when Galo had stopped him from fighting with Kray the first time. But Lio isn’t a Burnish anymore, so the heat Galo feels it’s all him and it isn’t annoying in the least, instead, it has him feeling a sense of _fullness_. 

He really doesn’t know what any of this means, but one thing he does understand: he doesn’t want to let Lio go, if he can help it. 

So when the man puts his hands on his hips, squeezing lightly and asks “Is this okay?” his voice just a tone over a whisper, Galo just takes his hands and pulls, placing them flat on his stomach, encouraging Lio to draw closer, hold on tighter. 

When Lio rests his head between his shoulder blades, rubbing his cheek on the soft material of Galo’s shirt, the man is pretty sure he can feel his smile pressed on his back. 

Fifteen minutes later they’re pulling in front of Galo’s house, and he kills the engine. The two-story building looks a bit weird between the high-rises surrounding it, like a small bush hidden in the shadow of tall oak trees, but Galo has always loved it. He really hopes Lio loves it as well. 

Speaking of Lio, the man shows no signs of getting off the bike or letting go of Galo and for a moment the man thinks he has fallen asleep. But then, he feels him stirring against his back. 

“We’re here?” Lio’s voice is sleepy and a bit muffled, the phrase spoken against Galo’s shirt. He still doesn’t let go. 

Galo can feel his cheeks get warmer but, weirdly enough, he also finds himself not wanting Lio to let go. But he has to, because he can feel himself starting to nod off now that he doesn’t have to think about driving anymore and he’d very much prefer doing it in his house. 

So he gently pats Lio’s hands, and after some moments the man begrudgingly lets go, getting off the bike. Galo immediately misses the weight of his body against his back. 

“Yes, we’re here! Home sweet home” 

When he turns around, Lio is looking up, a small smile on his tired face “I like it” he says, and Galo doesn’t try to bite back the smile that follows. 

He then guides him to the front door and, while he unlocks it, he can already feel a loud mewling coming from inside. 

“Yes yes, dad’s here” he says finally opening the door and immediately being assaulted by first one then another little balls of fur, rubbing against his legs “-and he has a guest with him. Say hi!” 

As soon as Lio is inside too, Galo closes the door and then he crouches on the floor, his two cats head-butting his outstretched hand, demanding his attention. 

One is black with one white sock, his fur short and glossy, while the other one is white, with longer fur and a splash of black on his head and tail. They’re purring loudly now, finally under Galo’s attention, and a soft smile grazes his face. 

“Yes I’ve missed you too, so so much” he says, scratching them between their ears and under their muzzle. He then turns his head, looking up and meeting Lio’s gaze. The man is smiling softly, looking at him. 

“Lio! You can pet them too if you want, they don’t bite! They’re two softies” at those words, Lio nods and crouches beside Galo, and after his encouraging nod he stretches his hand out, letting the two cats smell it. Then, the black one starts to rub against his hand, immediately followed by the other one. 

“Aw they like you!” Galo says, lightly shouldering Lio, and he doesn’t miss the way his smile widens when the two cats resume purring loudly under his ministrations. 

“The black one is Yuki, and the white one is Kuro. Now, in Japanese Yuki means snow and Kuro means black, but I wanted to change things up a bit”. 

“...so you named the white one Kuro and the black one Yuki?” Lio asked, already chuckling under his breath. At Galo’s affirmative nod, it turned into a full laugh. 

“You’re really something else, aren’t you?” Lio says then, looking him straight in the eyes and the man feels weak in the knees and a pang in his chest. 

It’s in that moment that Galo finally gets a good grasp of the current situation; Lio is there, in his house, petting his cats and looking at him with that heartwarming, tender smile and those eyes, warm like a fireplace but soft as a spring flower and Galo feels himself so impossibly drawn by him that he doesn’t realizes he’s inching closer until he starts to feel the other man’s breath on his own lips. 

Neither Galo nor Lio move. They stay impossibly still, looking at each other in the eyes, afraid that even one blink too much would somehow break the spell surrounding them. 

In the end, it’s Yuki who breaks it for them, meowing loudly and Galo shakes his head, breaking eye contact with the green-haired man crouched beside him. 

“We should…shower, ad sleep” Galo starts, his voice a bit raspy, and Lio nods, standing up “Lead the way”. 

Galo takes him to the second floor and shows him where the bathroom is and when Lio thanks him and closes the door behind him, the blue-haired man gets to work. 

He changes the sheets on the bed and he takes one pillow and another sets of sheets on the couch downstairs. Yuki sniffs the fabric curiously, and Galo scratches her head lightly “Dad is going to sleep down here tonight. Gotta leave the bed to the guest” he says, smiling and when Yuki meows in return, he lets out a soft laugh “I really don’t know, Yuyu. I feel weird when I'm close to him, but not a _bad_ weird” he feels something against his leg and he looks down, seeing Kuro rubbing against his leg. He sits down then , taking her into his arms and gently petting her as well . Her _meow_ to Galo sounds a bit inquisitive, but maybe it’s just him. 

“I think something happened with the Promare, some weird mind melding thing, because now I feel like I can _sense_ him! Like, where he is, at all times” Yuki comes closer, demanding attention too and Galo complies “I know right? But the weirdest thing is, the closer we are, the less this…this ringing in my head bothers me and… _urgh_ this is _crazy_ ” he says then, suddenly jumping up and dislodging Yuki and Kuro from his lap. The fact that they barely flinch says a lot about how used they are to his antics. Silently apologizing to them, Galo goes upstairs into his room and he fishes out a pair of his smallest and tightest pajama pants, a shirt and, after some thought, a pair of boxer briefs, the smallest he can find. They are red with a flame on the front and _“I put out…fires”_ written on the back. They are the wrong size for him so they should fit Lio just right, he only hopes he’ll want to wear them despite the terrible sex pun. 

He then goes to the bathroom and, when he hears that the water in the shower is still running, he knocks on the door. 

“Lio I've got some clothes for you, can I come in?” When he hears no answer, he immediately worries that Lio might have fallen asleep in the shower or that he has tripped and hit his head. But then, the water stops and some moments later the door opens and Lio’s head pokes out. 

“Sorry for taking so long, it has been a long time since I had a proper shower” 

The first thing Galo notices, is how Lio’s hair is wet and flat on his head, missing his usual volume and how little rivulets of water are trailing down his face, a bit red and puffy from the warm temperature. Galo follows one drop, that from Lio’s neck rolls down over his prominent collarbone and then disappears from sight behind the door, the only thing standing between the green-haired man naked body and Galo’s wandering sight. As soon as he catches himself staring, he gulps and raises his eyes again, meeting Lio’s expectant gaze.   
_Clothes, right_. 

“No worries! I fetched you some clothes, they’ll probably be a bit big on you, and I’m sorry about the briefs, I know they’re terrible, but...” Galo hands Lio the pile of clothing, bashfully scratching his head. Lio takes it and smiles at him and the man mentally kicks himself when his eyes immediately fall on the thin strip of skin, shoulder to hip, appearing from behind the door. 

“That’s fine, thank you, Galo, I’ll be out in a second. Unless you want to start to shower while I get dressed?” The fact is, Lio looks completely serious about his offer, and his tone is devoid of any teasing, but Galo’s mind doesn’t appear to receive the memo because he can feel his cheeks warming up and his pulse quickening. 

“No no, don’t worry! I’ll wait, you take all the time you need!” he splutters and, throwing Lio one last nervous smile, he turns around and marches towards the living room, mentally kicking himself for his ability to make everything weird. 

He takes a deep breath. Now he was going to change Kuro and Yuki’s litter and he definitely wasn’t going to think about Lio’s creamy skin, and the way the little droplets of water clung to his long eyelashes. 

When some minutes later he goes back upstairs, the bathroom door is open, and the room is dark. Light comes instead from Galo’s open bedroom door, and the man supposes Lio has made himself at home. 

So, he takes a quick but thorough shower, scrubbing away all the dirt, ash and grime still clinging to his skin and he deeply washes his hair. Then, he does a quick work of drying it, leaving it loose and devoid of gel and, realizing all his clothes were still inside his room, he ties a towel around his hips and goes towards the open bedroom door. When he takes in the scene inside, he falters a bit in his step. 

Lio is sitting on the bed, lazily petting Yuki, who has gleefully taken residence in his lap and is purring happily. Lio’s hair is dry and fluffy but a bit messy and it frames his face softly. Galo’s shirt is too big on hi, the neckline falling to one side, revealing one of Lio’s prominent collarbones. Letting his gaze drop lower, Galo realizes Lio is not wearing his pajama pants, toned, creamy thighs left exposed by his boxers, a bit baggy on the man but thankfully still fitting. 

Forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Lio’s slender legs, Galo takes a deep breath and marches to the wardrobe, fetching a pair of boxers and some pajama pants. He puts the boxers on and then, after removing the towel, the pjs. He swears he can _feel_ Lio’s gaze on him, burning hot on his back. 

Galo is in no way ashamed of his body, but the fact that the man is probably looking at him while he changes makes something hot stir inside of him. 

But when he turns around and sees what the man’s looking at, that something hot turns into a warm and fuzzy feeling. Lio is trailing his gaze from his shoulder to his hand, taking in the scarred skin of Galo’s left arm. 

“Those scars... they’re burns. I didn’t notice” it’s not a question but Galo nods anyway, getting close to the bed and sitting down beside Lio. The movement jostles Yuki, that after standing up and stretching, jumps on the floor and walks out of the door, probably in search of a midnight snack. 

“My first operation with the Burning Rescue. It was an accident, a Bur- a woman who didn’t know yet how to control her flames. She was scared and lashed out” Galo explains, holding his arm up for Lio to inspect. 

The man touches it lightly, running the tips of his fingers over Galo’s scars, from his shoulder travelling down his arm, gently caressing his skin “Did you lose any feeling?” he asks, and the blue-haired man shrugs, letting Lio turn his arm palm up “Not really, it’s just a bit numb, but nothing serious. I was really lucky” when Lio finally reaches his hand and gingerly intertwines their fingers together, Galo has to suppress a shiver. 

The green-haired man glances at him, silently gauging his reaction and he forces himself to relax. He doesn’t want to let Lio think he doesn’t like it. On the contrary, he likes it very much. So, he smiles, leaning a bit closer to Lio and resting his cheek on the top of his head. 

Lio sighs and seems to finally relax his body as well, resting his weight on Galo’s side. He rubs gentle circles on the side of Galo’s hand, and the man can feel himself starting to nod off. 

“I couldn’t wear the pants, they were too big but the briefs fit fine” comes Lio’s voice, jostling him out of his thoughts “The joke’s terrible though, please tell me you didn’t buy them yourself” Galo can hear amusement in his voice and he chuckles under his breath. 

“They were a gag gift from Lucia when I was released from the hospital. I never wore them” he says then, giving into the pull on his eyelids and closing them. Lio quiet laugh it’s like a lullaby and Galo doesn’t realize he has fallen asleep until his head falls forward and he’s jolted awake by gravity pulling him down. He sighs, rubbing his eyes with one hand.   
_I_ _t's time to go._   
He gently shakes Lio awake and reluctantly pries his hand away from the man’s. 

“Mh?” the combination of Lio’s sleepy hum and droopy eyes nearly makes him forget his resolve to leave the room. But they really need to sleep, so Galo stands up and when Lio, yawning, is about to mimic his actions, he shakes his head, putting his hands on his shoulders “You can have the bed, you’re the guest. I’m going to sleep on the couch. Call me if you need anything, okay?” Lio blinks up at him, and when his mouth opens, for a moment Galo thinks he’s about to say something. But then he closes it and nods, turning around and getting under the covers, lying on his back with only his head popping out of the duvet. Galo smiles at him and sits for a moment on the edge of the bed, smoothing the covers. 

“Oh yes, it’s possible that Yuki and Kuro will come here tonight, they’re used to sleep with me here, but if you don’t want them to disturb you, I could close the door” he says, but Lio shakes his head, smiling “Don’t. I’d like that, actually. I like cuddling” the green-haired man offers this comment probably without any ill intention, but Galo’s heart aches, nonetheless. He must leave now, before he decides to give in to his instinct and turn Lio into his body pillow for the night, depriving him of the good night of rest he deserves. 

“Okay, that’s good, but I’m warning you, Kuro likes to sit on my head sometimes” this has Lio chuckling and Galo follows swiftly, getting to his feet. 

“Goodnight Lio” he says then. The man smiles at him from the bed, and it takes all of Galo’s self-control not to kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair. 

“Goodnight, Galo”. 

Galo can’t sleep. That is in itself quite extraordinary, with how incredibly exhausted he feels, but it’s not all. Namely, the pull he had felt since stepping out of the Galo de Lion, since synching with the Promare and with Lio that had disappeared for some time that evening, it’s back now, and it’s driving him crazy. Now, in the quiet of his house, without anything else occupying his mind, that light inside his mind, shining brightly like an annoying little beacon and telling him _‘He’s close. He's close. He's close’_ over and over again like a mantra, doesn’t let him sleep at all. 

But he had nearly fallen asleep before! What the hell. Why was now any different?! 

Trying to distract himself, he pulls out his phone and checks his messages. One from Ignis, asking him if he and Lio made it home okay and reminding him not to come in the next day. He’ll answer in the morning.   
A few messages in the group chat of his team, and one from Aina. He opens it. It says she, Gueira and Meis made it home okay and that the two were already sleeping in the guest room. 

Galo begins to type up an answer, but a new message pops up in the chat. 

‘ _Why are you still awake?!_ ’ Galo rolls his eyes and, deleting the previous message, he writes another one. 

_‘Y are YOU still awake?’_ he presses send, and just a couple seconds later Aina answers. 

_‘Eris came home just now, we said goodnight._ _But stop avoiding my questions_ _! You should be sleeping,_ _you’ve barely slept for a week_ _! You were exhausted_ _today_ _!’_

Galo sighs. 

_‘Still are. Can’t sleep_ _._ _’_ He knows he’s just asking for more questions like this, and naturally, Aina isn’t satisfied with just that. 

_‘Care to elaborate?’_

Galo bites his lip and it takes him a minute to compose a message he’s satisfied with, explaining Aina what exactly he’s been feeling that renders him impossible to fall asleep. 

‘ _Since I synched with_ _Lio_ _and the_ _Promare_ _there is this ringing inside my head, this pull and the only time it stops bothering me it’s when I’m close to_ _Lio_ _. Do you think I’m going crazy?’_

It takes some time for Aina to answer, but when the text notification pops up on Galo’s screen, he immediately opens it. 

_‘Okay, this_ _does sound_ _a bit_ _crazy. How’s Lio feeling? Can’t he sleep too?’_

_‘_ _Dunno_ _, he’s upstairs and I haven’t asked him’_

Another minute goes by before Aina answers, but when it comes, Galo flinches reading it. 

‘ _Well, don’t you think MAYBE you should check? It’s pretty clear this has something to do with what you did together with the_ _Promare_ _, so please go and see if he’s awake as well’_ _._

Galo starts writing his reply but before he can finish it, another text from Aina pops up. 

‘ _And even if he isn’t, you should sleep together, since you know you’ll be able to that way’_

Galo can suddenly feel his cheeks warming up and he frantically composes an answer, sending it without checking for typos. 

_‘_ _Whaat_ _???_ _dknt_ _you think that’s a bit_ _weitd_ _??_ _Sleping_ _in the_ _smae_ _bed????_ _We barely_ _knoe_ _eachiter_ _!!!!_ _’_ yes she does have a point, but the thought of sharing a bed with Lio makes the same hot feeling as before curse through Galo’s body and he doesn’t think _that_ has anything to do with the Promare. 

Reading Aina’s next text, Galo can see her judging face clearly, and he instinctively sinks into himself and into the couch, while his cheeks get progressively warmer. 

_‘You two_ _synched_ _your minds_ _with each_ _other_ _and with_ _some typo of Alien_ _life forms_ _,_ _set_ _the earth on fire_ _into a giant robot_ _AND saved the world_ _._ _I don’t think sleeping in the same bed could be weirder that that’_. 

Galo ponders her words and he has to admit that she _does_ have a point. 

_‘_ _Then_ _.._ _._ _What should I do?’_

The answer is nearly instantaneous. 

_‘Go to him_ _. You’ll figure this out together_ _’_

That’s the final push Galo needs. He thanks Aina and wishes her goodnight and then he jumps to his feet and rapidly but silently climbs the stairs, going towards his bedroom’s open door. When he reaches it, he only hesitates for a moment before prying inside, his eyes slowly getting used to the near darkness. Then, he sees him. 

Lio is sitting on the bed, his legs are still under the covers but the upper part of his body is resting against the headboard. He’s looking towards or out of the window, Galo can’t tell, and the left part of his body is scarcely illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the blinds, gently caressing his face. 

He looks like a creature out of a fairy tale. 

Galo clears his throat, trying to get his attention without startling him too much, but the man still jumps a bit at the sound, snapping his head towards him. However, when he recognizes him in the half-light, he smiles tiredly at him and beckons him closer. 

“You can’t sleep as well” he says. Again, it’s not a question but Galo shakes his head anyway. When he’s at the bedside, Lio reaches his hand up “We were falling asleep, before. Do you want to try again?” 

Galo only ponders the question for a second, before taking Lio’s hand and letting the man pull him onto the bed. He’s too tired to have any inhibitions left and he seems not to be the only one. They get under the covers and settle down, facing one another, their hands intertwined on the mattress between their bodies. 

Galo closes his eyes, but he can still feel Lio’s gaze on himself, inquisitive, curious. So, he peers open one eye and then the other, indeed finding the man’s rose ones looking back at him “What?” he asks, voice just above a whisper, afraid that were he to speak too loud, the spell will break and Lio wouldn’t want to sleep with him anymore. Lio smiles at him and shifts closer, freeing his hand from Galo’s grasp just to bring it to his hair. 

“I like your hair like this” the green-haired man says then, and Galo can feel blood rushing to his face, a blush warming up his cheeks. He bites his lip, trying to articulate an answer, but the way Lio is looking at him, all warm, amethyst eyes and soft looking lips bent into a lopsided smile, while still treading his hand through his hair, doesn’t help him concentrate. 

That's why, when the kiss comes, he’s caught completely off guard. 

It’s so short, a moment Lio’s lips are pressing against his _oh_ _so_ tenderly, and the moment after they aren’t and Lio is smiling at him again, although with a bit of uncertainty now. 

Galo has his mouth agape, his face now burning with the heat of a thousand stars and in the whirlwind of emotions and thoughts going through his head in that moment, one runs faster than the others to his tongue. 

“You can’t return it” he blurts out, immediately mentally slapping himself for his wording. Lio looks confused. 

“I mean! My flame. You can’t return it anymore, so it’s yours to keep” the green-haired man looks taken aback for a second, but then a look of reconnaissance goes through his eyes and a soft sound starts to build up in his chest, turning rapidly into a full-bodied laugh. Galo doesn’t understand what’s so funny about what he said, but Lio’s laugh is kind of contagious, so he starts laughing as well. 

When they finally manage to stifle their laughter, Lio places his hand on Galo’s cheek and, thumbing the moisture out of the corner of his eye, he comes closer.   
This time, Galo sees the kiss coming. 

When their lips connect, Galo takes in a sharp breath, the hand between their bodies flying up to gently cup Lio’s neck, treading through the soft hair at his nape. 

It’s nothing like the “ _kiss_ ” Galo gave him to light his fire again. It’s deeper, warmer and so much better with the two of them moving their lips gently together, without any other motif other than to want to memorize each other tastes. So, they move in closer, pressing their bodies together and reveling in the glowing heat between them. 

When they separate this time, needing to breathe, Lio smiles softly at him “Thank you for your gift, Galo Thymos, I will fondly hold it close to my heart forever”. 

Gale blushes at that and, in that moment, he realizes he wants to ask Lio a lot of things. He wants to ask him if he really remembers Galo saving his life, he wants to ask him when he understood he wanted to kiss him and what all of that meant for them. 

He wants to ask him if he had felt _the pull_ too, before. 

But now his mind and his heart are finally at peace, and Galo feels himself rapidly falling asleep. He only registers Lio urging him to turn around, so he can drape himself against his back, one leg between his thighs and his head resting between his shoulder blades. 

When he finally falls asleep, is with a smile on his face and a hand held tightly against his heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexy times in this chapter so if that’s not your cup of tea, skip from “really kisses him” to “Their kisses get less heated “ 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy The Sex™ 
> 
> Byee~

The first time  Lio wakes, the sun still has to raise. He blinks a couple times, and it takes him some moments to remember where he is, but then he feels  a  warm breath on his cheek and he turns his head, finding himself  fac e to face with  Galo’s sleeping one , and it all comes back to him.

He smiles, bringing the hand that’s not trapped underneath the man’s body to gently move his hair off  of  his face.  Galo is latched to his side, one arm across his chest and a long, strong leg thrown over his, effectively anchoring him in place. His head is tucked in the space between his chin and chest and he’s probably drooling on his shirt, but  Lio couldn’t care less. 

But  Galo soft snoring isn’t what woke  Lio up, the responsible  is  looking at him from the feet of the bed, her bright eyes shining in the near darkness of the room.

Yuki inches closer cautiously, padding lightly on the duvet. When she comes near  Lio’s face, she sniffs him and when she seems satisfied, she goes to lie down near his arm, abandoned on the bed on his side. He gets the hint then, and raises his hand, scratching her lightly between her ears and under her chin and she immediately starts to purr softly.

That, coupled with  Galo’s soft snoring, rapidly pulls him back  into Morpheus’ arms.

The second time  Lio wakes, the sunlight is filtering through the blinds and  Galo’s alarm clock on the nightstand marks 8 a.m. Their positions have changed again, now it’s  Galo who’s lying down on his back, keeping  Lio close to his side with an arm around his back while the green haired man is sprawled nearly on top of him, his head pillowed on his chest and his other hand tucked behind  the man's back, like he’s hugging an oversized, sentient teddy bear. Not that  Lio remembers how hugging a teddy bears feels, it has been so long.

Thinking about it, how long has it been since  Lio felt so nice and safe? How long, since he h as had a full night of sleep? 

Since he became a Burnish, more than twenty years prior, when he was barely twelve years old, his life had been centered on running, making sure his people were safe and getting at least one meal per day into his stomach. He hasn’t had the luxury to relax in so long, he nearly forgot how.

The night before he couldn’t manage to fall asleep, the excessive softness of  Galo’s bed keeping him awake despite the exhaustion killing his body. But it wasn’t just that. There was that sound in his head, that annoying ringing in his ears he had felt since stepping out of the  Galo de Lion, and that persistent pull, that voice guiding him towards  Galo , begging him to find him for the whole time it took them to administer all the first aid procedures to the  ex-B urnish. At first, he had pledged it as a product of his imagination, a way for his brain to justify his attraction to the idiot firefighter he had met just a week prior. But then, when they rode together on the motorbike and for the first time in nearly two days his mind felt calm and blissfully empty, he understood the reason was much deeper than a simple infatuation.

And it was oh so easy to think about it that way. Two men have to synch their minds to save the world  and it leaves them with some weird psychic link that draws them to each other. No feelings, just weird  science.

But when  Galo had looked at him with that fond look the night prior in the entrance of his house while he did something as mundane and as simple as petting his cats,  Lio had understood. Yes, they were drawn to each other, but hadn’t they been since before the synching, after all? He knows now, he has been. And, from the way  Galo looked at him, he has probably been as well, even if he didn’t seem to understand that yet.

So,  Lio ha s resolved himself to wait. He has a lot of years of experience on  Galo , and he didn’t want to scare him away. But well, then the kiss happened,  Galo definitely didn’t seem to mind, and his resolve got figuratively thrown out of the window.

He doesn’t know how things will go between them. He knows he isn’t in any way  okay and that he’ll need a lot of time and work to get back into the everyday life. Besides, there is a lot to do now, the  reintegration of the ex-B urnish taking the first place on their list of priorities. But then again, it’s a future they could face together, if  Galo will have him. 

A soft smile grazes his lips, and he has to resist the temptation to rub his face against the man’s chest, opting instead to bend back his neck and leave a light kiss on his jaw. And another one on his pulse point. And another on his collarbone.  Galo has a really nice neck and  Lio really needs to stop before he gets  too carried away.

Besides, he needs to go to the bathroom. So, he carefully dislodges himself, trying not to wake Galo, and he tiptoes out of the room. In the bathroom, he also takes the opportunity to wash his teeth with a bit of Galo’s toothpaste and, as an afterthought, he also rinses his mouth with the mouthwash he finds on the sink. For the last twenty years the Promare had rendered unnecessary for him to actively clean his teeth, doing the job for him, but now he can distinctly feel the bad taste in his mouth, and he understands that those days are over.

When he goes back a couple minutes later, the scene he finds waiting for him makes him chuckle under his breath and stop on the doorframe, to take it all in.

Galo was right when he said  Kuro liked to sleep on his head. The white cat is tightly cuddled against  Galo’s head , tail lazily moving left and right, occasionally tickling his nose, while the man is lying down with his arms spread out wide, occupying as much space in the bed as he can. Yuki is there too, but she’s lying on  Galo’s stomach, over the duvet and she isn’t sleeping but clearly looking at  Lio .

The man smiles, bringing his index finger to his lips and padding lightly into the room. When he reaches the edge of the mattress, he lifts the covers and crawls on the bed, slowly repositioning himself in the same position  as before. As if on cue, Yuki stands up ,  stretches,  jumps off the bed and exits the room .

Lio then  throws one arm around  Galo’s torso , resting  his head on his chest and  rubbing his nose lightly on to the warm skin ,  inhaling  deeply. Slowly, he sneaks one leg between  Galo’s ,  almost completely sprawling over him in the process. 

Galo throws his arm over  Lio’s hip, hugging him tightly to himself and the man can feel his breathing rhythm change and  the exact instant in which he wakes up. He tenses up on the spot, his body going rigid. Then the man can feel him lowering his head and looking at him. A sigh  slip s past his lips and finally his body goes slack on the bed yet again.

Lio smiles, waiting, and after a yawn and some sleepy, inconsistent sounds,  Galo’s free hand comes to rest on his head and he starts threading his fingers lightly through his hair.

The green-haired man tries to feign being still asleep, content with being petted and cuddled, but when a happy sound escapes his lips,  Galo stops his ministrations.  _ Damn _ . 

“ Lio ? Are you awake?” He sighs but he  pushes himself up on one elbow, coming face to face with  Galo , and a smile finds its way on his l ips. The blue-haired man sleep -and cat- mussed hair is sticking up in every direction and it makes him look a bit like a weird sea weed. His eyes are a bit droopy, still not used to being open and he has the softest expression on his face, like he doesn’t know what to do with himself now that he  knows Lio is looking at him.  _ Cute _ .

“ Goodmorning ” he says then and, deciding to break the tension a bit, he gets closer and presses his lips lightly on  Galo’s . He doesn’t close his eyes, so he can see the way in which  Galo’s expression changes from surprised,  to  panicked to, finally , blissful. 

When he backs off, smiling tenderly at him,  Galo reciprocates his smile, a slight flush tinting  h is cheeks.

“So that wasn’t a dream. Good” he says then, bringing his hand up and gently cupping  Lio’s cheek.  Lio closes his eyes, bending his head and following  Galo’s touch. The man’s laugh is what makes him open his eyes again “You’re just like a cat” he says, chuckling lightly and  Lio smiles in return. Then he turns his head in  Galo’s palm, and lightly bites one of his fingers.  He sucks in a breath, and the green - haired man smiles deviously “Maybe. But you’re an oversized puppy”  .

Galo’s pout has to be the most adorable thing on earth,  Lio couldn’t resist it in the  Lio the  Galon , and he  certainly can't resist it now.

So, he kisses it away. Then, he kisses his lips again, and again, each time pressing deeper and lingering a bit more and each time  Galo tries to keep him there longer.  Lio is having so much fun and  Galo ’s little whimpers only spur him on more. 

Suddenly, they hear a sound, a low grumbling. When they realize what it is, they both start laughing.

Galo kisses  Lio’s cheek “I  believe it’s time for some breakfast, don’t you think?” he says , and the man nods, dislodging himself  –reluctantly- from  Galo’s warm body. 

Then, when  Galo takes his hand and guides him downstairs, a sigh escapes his lips and a smile blooms on them immediately after.

_ It’s _ _ been years _ _. _

When  Lio eats t he first pancake, his eyes tear up  and a single drop rolls down  his cheek.  Galo doesn’t  call him  out  on th at , h e only sits closer and hugs him to his side tighter and  Lio is thankful.

It’s just, the whole context,  Galo making breakfast while  Lio looked at him and then the two of them cuddled together on the couch, eating pancakes... it’s a lot for  Lio , a gleam of a life  he thought he could never have for himself , and he feels a bit overwhelmed.

So he eats his pancakes, occasionally shedding a tear, and blessedly  Galo doesn’t look at him with pity or sympathy , busing himself with his phone.

“AH!” the loud exclamation catches  Lio’s attention. He sniffles a bit, drying his face with the collar of his too large shirt and then he turns towards  Galo .

The man is smiling at him “Look at what  Aina just sent me” he says and without any further explanation, his phone is thrown under  Lio’s nose. The man takes  Galo’s arm, pulling it back and getting a better view on the image on the screen. When he sees it, a warm smile immediately appears on  his lips.

It’s a picture of  Meis and  Gueira , cuddled together on a bed.  Gueira’s head is pillowed on  Meis ’ chest and  Meis ’ hand is tangled into the redhead's hair. They’re sleeping deeply and obviously they don’t know a picture is being taken. Not that  Lio plans on telling them.

“Tell  Aina not to let  Gueira find out about that picture. He'll have her head”  Lio says , c huckling,  as he pops the last piece of pancake into his mouth, savoring it slowly. When he turns towards  Galo again , the man is still looking at the picture of his two best friends.

“Are they...you know, together?” this question surprises  Lio a bit, but he smiles nonetheless, softly elbowing  Galo in the ribs, catching his attention.

“Not officially? But, if you want my opinion, it’s all a matter of context” the man says, putting his plate on the coffee table and hugging his legs to his chest, resting his head on his bent knees.

“Context?”  Galo parrots, putting his phone down and folding his legs underneath  himself on the couch, his upper body turned towards  Lio , one arm resting on the back of the couch. The green-haired man nod s “You see, as Mad B urnish we didn’t have much time for love and meaningful, long-term relationships” he chuckled “We had just enough time for sex, sometimes, if we were lucky”  Lio doesn’t miss the way  Galo’s cheeks turn red at those words.

He smiles, turning his head forward and continuing his story “ Meis and  Gueira danced around each other for years, but I think they didn’t want to risk ruining their friendship with a relationship they didn’t know whether they would have been able to sustain. Now, on the other end...”

“They can have it. If... if they’re willing to try” at  Lio’s ears,  Galo’s voice sounds a bit breathless. When he turns his head around again, he’s met with  Galo’s full, azure eyes and his hesitant smile.  _ Oh _ . He wasn’t talking only about  Lio’s best friends.

So t hey were having this conversation.

Lio turns his body fully towards  Galo , straightening his back to give him his full attention. Then he takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself for the speech he has been composing in his head for the last two-hours. But, before he can talk,  Galo gingerly takes his hands into his own and, looking at him in the eyes, he speaks.

“So  Lio , now that you’re not on  the run anymore and that,  mh , we’re not enemies, do you  wanna , maybe , go out with me ?”

Lio blinks. Then, he blinks again. And then again, for good measure. 

Well. That  was  unexpected.

It takes him some time to finally find his words, his mouth o pening and closing like a fish and his eyes blinking intermittently. But  Galo is still looking at him expectantly, and he needs to answer him.

“ Galo ...” his voice gets caught in his throat and he coughs.  _ Nice start  _ _ Lio _ _ , you’re so smooth _ .

He tries again, this time cutting straight to the point “Galo, are you absolutely sure about it? I’m not...I’ve been through a lot and I won’t be okay overnight… despite how I look, I’m a thirty-two years old man who went through enough shit to last for more than a single lifetime… are you sure you’ll want to deal with me despite all of this ?” Lio says, trying to keep his voice from trembling. He can feel his eyes start to water again and he  has to hold back a hiccup.

Galo smiles at him, squeezing his hands tightly. 

“We saved the world together Lio and, like I told you, through spark and flame, I’ll have your back. So, yes, I’m sure about this. Even if you’re a geezer” Lio’s eyes are still a bit moist, but he smiles at him, chucking lightly and feeling his body drawing closer to the blue-haired man.

“You’re sure you don’t want me just because the  Promare messed with  our heads , right?” he says, despite pressing closer to  Galo , freeing one hand from his grip and putting it behind the man’s neck.

The man laughs at this, and ducks his head, shaking it lightly. When he raises it again, the tips of their noses are touching.

“ Lio Fotia , I think I liked you well before the weird mind melding. Even though, that creepy thing definitely made it clearer. I couldn’t stop thinking about you for a minute!” at that,  Lio chuckles, his heart so full of joy it’s nearly exploding. 

He closes his eyes taking a deep breath and when he opens them again, he looks  Galo straight in the eyes “ Galo Thymos , I think I’ve fallen  for you the moment you stopped me from fighting  Kray . Even though I  kinda wanted to fight you too in that moment. But...”  Galo’s expression is priceless, eyes open wide and mouth agape, but  Lio forces himself to keep going. He needs to say this “ - but the moment I realized it, it was when...when I was falling away, and you called my name. That was when I understood” At those words,  Galo’s eyes widen to the size of tennis balls and he splutters meaninglessly before managing to speak again clearly.

“You...you remember?! But I thought you were unconscious!” his cheeks are as red as bonfires and  Lio takes pity on him and decides to cut his speech short. He caresses his messy hair lightly, getting on his knees and pressing himself impossibly closer to him.

“I wasn’t, not really. I could hear you calling my name, begging me not to go... and I definitely felt the kiss, if you’re wondering. But” and finally,  Lio concedes himself to press his lips against  Galo’s “ _ This  _ is way better”.

He kisses  Galo again, and again and in the end the man seems to have calmed down, responding to the press of his lips in kind, starting even to get a bit adventurous with his t ongue. So,  Lio draws back for a moment  and looks at him in the eyes.

“So, yes,  Galo Thymos , I’ll  go out with you. And be your boyfriend, if you’ll  have me ” .

At those words,  Galo squea ls in pure joy and all but pounc es on him, making him fall flat on his back on the couch, while he hovers over him, looking at him like a cat looks at its pre y.

“I’m going to kiss you now,  Lio Fotia , and not you nor my stomach are going to stop me this time” and then, true to his words,  Galo connects their lips and  _ really  _ kisses him.

Lio’s arms snap up, lacing behind the blue-haired man neck and pulling him closer, sighing happily. Their lips move slowly against each other, but with an intensity that leaves  Lio putty and boneless into  Galo’s arms. He lets him lead, and when the man gently bites his lower lip,  Lio doesn’t try to stop the moan that leaves his mouth.

The blue-haired man sucks in a breath through his nose, a shiver going through his body and  Lio takes the opportunity to trace his lower lip with his tongue, hoping  Galo will get the hint. Thankfully, the man seems to understand what  Lio’s asking and he opens his mouth, granting him access. 

From that point, their kisses get deeper, the occasional nip on each other lips only spurring them on more, and the air around them seems to grow hotter by the minute.

But  Galo hasn’t moved since getting on all fours over  Lio and the only parts of their bodies touching are their lips and  Lio’s arms around  Galo’s neck. So, the green-haired man decides  Galo needs a bit of encouragement. 

Putting his hands on the blue-haired man shoulders,  Lio pushes.  Galo , caught off-guard, doesn’t put up any resistance and falls on his heels.  Lio licks his lips, getting up on his elbows, taking the opportunity to openly admire the man’s shirtless chest, like he hadn’t given himself permission to do before. The way  Galo gulps under his heated gaze doesn’t go unnoticed.

Not wasting any more time,  Lio gets on his hands and knees and crawls on the couch towards him, under  Galo expectant gaze. When he gets his hands on his knees and pushes them up and around, urging him to sit with his back to the couch backrest, the man lets him, getting his legs off the edge of the cushion, curious about what he  was going to do. 

Smiling at his willingness,  Lio latches his hands behind his neck yet again and, framing  Galo’s thighs with his, he straddles him and sits in his lap, pressing as close to him as he can. 

“Hi” he whispers on  Galo’s lips, the man’s face just a couple inches from his, his now more black than blue eyes drowning into his.  _ Perfect _ .

The blue-haired man gulps . “Hi” he whispers back, his hands having finally  found a grip,  under  Lio’s too big shirt , his thumbs pressing circles into the soft skin at  the man's hips.  Lio smiles, closing his eyes for a second and letting himself relax into the tender touch. 

He opens them again when he feels the touch of lips to his jaw.  Galo presses his mouth to his skin fondly, tracing a trail of kisses down his neck, each one longer and a bit wetter than the last, un til he comes to the point where  Lio’s neck meets his shoulder. There, he opens his mouth and he gently nips at the skin, forcing a needy sound out of  Lio’s lips.

“Ok ay ?” he asks, looking up at  Lio with uncertainty, and the man nods enthusiastically, bending his neck to the side to ease his access “Yes please” he nearly moans out, and that’s all the encouragement  Galo needs.

He bites his neck again, this time harder, and then he laps at the tender skin with his tongue, a red mark rapidly making his appearance. 

“You know  Galo ”  Lio says, his voice breathier than he thought, as  Galo keeps up his ministrations on his neck. The man  hums , signaling him  that  he’s listening.  Lio ’s chuckle turns into a moan as the man’s teeth keep torturing his skin “You’re the first to leave a mark on me” this, however, catches  Galo’s attention.

He backs off  Lio’s neck, his lips red and puffy and his eyes blown dark with scarcely repressed lust, and it takes all of  Lio’s self-control not to jump him on the spot. But he doesn’t want to scare him. Yes,  Galo is an over excited young man with – probably – at least some experience, but  Lio has more than 30 years on him in this department. He has decided to let him take the reins, at least for tonight, and he will.

“What...but...you said...” the blue-haired man sounds a bit dumbfounded and Lio kind of takes pity on him.

He takes one hand away from  Galo's nape, bringing it to his own neck and trailing it down the path of  love bites blooming on his pale skin “The  Promare healed the marks as soon as they appeared. They never lingered. But now...” he shivers at the sensation, biting his lip to stop a sound from escaping “You can leave as many as you want. And... not just on my neck”.

Yes, he had decided to let  Galo lead the pace, but a little teasing couldn’t hurt, right?

Galo gulp s at his words and  Lio doesn’t miss the way his gaze falls down, on the place where their bodies are touching , lingering for  just  a second, and then up again.  _ Mh _ _ , interesting. _

“Take your time” the green-haired man says, smiling, and when  Galo nods bashfully he brings his hand on his nape again and gently guides his mouth back to his neck, inviting him to get back to his ministrations.

Galo doesn’t seem to need any more convincing . He leaves a mark between  Lio’s neck and shoulder and another one below his collarbone, his shirt getting pulled aside.

At this point,  Lio is moaning without restraint, and  Galo definitely doesn’t seem to mind, if his labored breathing and the soft groans he stifles on  Lio’s skin are any indication. Suddenly, the blue-haired man mouth is on his lips again, and he kisses him deeply, without any of the finesse from earlier, but  Lio can’t care in the slightest.

Then, Galo’s hands  _ finally  _ move from their spot on the green-haired man’s hips and travel south, stopping at the place where the red briefs he gave him start and Lio’s thighs curve onto his perky, round ass, and the man has to physically stop himself from rolling his hips down, chasing the sensation of Galo’s hands on his skin. The man plays with the seam of the briefs, pulling it, dipping his fingers just under the edge, and Lio is certain Galo knows what he’s doing to him.

They stop kissing for a second, looking at each other.  Galo seems to be asking permission with his eyes, so  Lio smil es at him encouragingly and nods .

When Galo’s hands  _ finally  _ slip under the seam of the red briefs and sink into the soft, creamy skin of his  butt  ch eeks, squeezing firmly, Lio’s resolve crumbles like a house of cards. Finding some leverage, he presses himself to Galo’s chest and, bracing his hands on his shoulders, he grinds down __ on his lap,  _ hard _ .

“ Mhg \- Lio!” The blue-haired man throws his head back, moaning loudly and Lio follows in kind, his eyes rolling back into his head. God, Galo is rock hard into his pajama  pants and he feels  _ so fucking good  _ pressed up against his ass.

“Fuck  Galo , how thick are you? You feel  _ amazing _ ”  Lio can’t physically stop himself from rolling his hips down again, his hands coming to rest on  Galo’s chest. His thumb catches against a nipple and that, together with the press of his ass against the blue-haired man hard-on, tears a loud moan out of him. 

Galo looks so good, red cheeks and parted lips and a flush that from his neck  travels down, disappearing under the waistband of his pants , and  Lio wants to see  _ more _ . He doesn’t want to rush  Galo , but it looks like the man is nearly as desperate as him.  So,  Lio decides a little push is in order. 

Under the man expectant gaze, he opens his left hand wide on  Galo’s pec , and with his right he pinches his other nipple. Then, he squeezes. 

“AH- Lio!” so he  _ does _ like it. Lio smiles deviously, and he does it again, this time rolling his hips down as well. Galo, that still has his hands on Lio’s ass reflexively squeezes his cheeks, pulling them apart and rolling his hips up. This results in his cock rubbing right between Lio’s cheeks and the man swears he could see the stars.

“Lio, Lio, please, please can I take your clothes off? Please tell me that I can” Galo’s voice is so  _ needy  _ and he’s now grinding his hard-on against Lio’s ass without any restraint, tearing moan after moan out of the green-haired mouth. His question it’s the last straw.

_ Finally _ . 

Lio nods enthusiastically, also kissing his agreement on Galo’s lips, for good measure “I thought you’d never ask” he says then and when Galo smiles widely, he has to suppress a laugh at his childish excitement. 

Then,  Galo widens his eyes and blushes hard, and  Lio thinks it’s for something he did, before realizing  Galo is looking at something behind his shoulder “I think it’s better if we go upstairs” the man mumbles then and  Lio raises an eyebrow, turning around and following the blue-haired man’s gaze.

Yuki and  Kuro are looking at them from the living room door, probably curious about what is going on between their owner and the other human, and  Lio chuckles under his breath “Aw you’re embarrassed about being seen by your cats. How cute” he says then, and  Galo visibly pouts. 

The pinch at his butt cheek makes Lio jump and let out a yelp, more for the surprise than for the pain “It’s weird! They're innocent souls, they don’t know what’s happening!” says Galo then, cupping Lio’s ass f ully – Lio has to suppress a shiver as Galo’s ring finger brushed between his cheeks - and starting to get up “hold onto me” he says then and when Lio complies, he stands up, the green-haired man’s arms tightly latched around his neck.

Galo closes the bedroom door with his hip, and  walks towards the bed. Then, he puts  Lio down and throws the covers back.

When his attention comes back to  Lio , standing in front of him,  Galo gulps and his hands go to the edge of his shirt “May I?” he asks. As an answer,  Lio raises his arms, helping the man to take his shirt off. Left only into  Galo’s red boxers, he can’t help but turn around and wiggle his butt at the man “Well would you look at that, this terrible underwear has been useful in the end” Then, without turning around fully he throws a look at  Galo over his shoulder. 

“But I think It’s time to take them off now, don’t you think?” saying this, he places his hands on the waistband, hookin g his fingers under the elastic and making a show of inching them lower. And lower.

Suddenly, a pair of warm hands is over his and  Galo’s body is pressed tightly against his back “L et me do it” he whispers  at his ear and  Lio gulps, letting his hands fall at his sides. The man replaces them, hooking his thumbs in the waistband and finally removing the last barrier between his body and  Lio’s naked skin.

Galo doesn’t waste any time, immediately putting his hands on his hips and turning him around to face him.  Lio smiles at his awestruck expression, while he takes in his naked body, from his slender shoulders, to his pink nipples and flat stomach, and the pale, nearly transparent trail of hair that from his bellybutton travels lower, getting ticker but not much darker at the base of his now hard and leaking cock.  Galo takes  in his creamy and toned thighs and his slender legs, but then his gaze comes back up, and gets stuck on the place where his left hipbone disappears and leaves space to his lower abdomen, where the tattoo he has as a trio with  Gueira and  Meis is.

Galo brings his hand up, tracing the curving of the lines on his skin, and  Lio has to suppress a shiver.

“Is this the same as  Meis ’?” he asks, his voice barely over a whisper.  Lio shakes his head, bringing his hand on  Galo’s hip and driving him closer “It’s a different word.  Meis ’ says  _ Wind blade _ ,  Gueira has one too that says  _ Lightning blade _ ”

Galo shivers when  Lio’s body is flushed against his “And what does yours say?” he asks, as  Lio hooks his thumbs into his  pants and underwear at once. The man looks up at him then, and he smiles, a hint of teeth visible.

“Mine says  _ Fire blade _ ” and then, with a swift movement, he takes off  Galo’s last piece of  clothing.

Lio takes a step back and he takes a moment to look at Galo, at the way his loose hair falls down on his shoulders, at his toned chest and at his scarred arm, down, until he comes to his slim waist and strong hip bones, his defined V-lines making his throat dry and his mouth water.  He bites his lips and groans, but when his gaze drops lower his eyes l and on something  _ really _ worth getting his mouth wet for.

Lio was right, Galo's cock really is thick, and he would very much love to feel the weight of it on his tongue and revel the way it would make his lips stretch  _ oh so beautifully _ .

Together they fall on to the bed and  Galo doesn’t waste any time in p ushing Lio on the sheets, their bodies flushed against each other, and resuming to kiss him. Kissing  Galo has quickly become one of  Lio’s favorite things. He’s just so responsive, and his lips are so soft and pliant under his ministrations.

His hands thread into his hair and, when  Galo starts a trail of kisses down his body,  Lio lies back on the bed and sighs. Then, the sigh turns into a moan when the man playfully pinches one nipple, and another full moan leaves his lips when he brings his mouth to his other  one , sucking it into his mouth.

“ _ Fuck _ ... Galo -ah!” the man’s trail of kisses continues and after one tender press of his lips to  Lio’s tattoo, that nonetheless produces a shiver though his body, the man places himself between  Lio’s thighs, urging him to open them wide.

When the first bite comes, Lio’s hand snaps up, going to rest on Galo’s head, threading between his hair. The man enthusiastically sucks on the bruise and when he’s satisfied with his work, he starts on another one “God Lio, I fucking love your thighs” he says then, punctuating his words with a sharp bite on the soft flesh under his tongue, that makes Lio shiver violently “They’re so soft, and white, as delicious as fresh mozzarella”. 

One of his hands travels up  Lio’s thigh, coming to a rest on his abdomen, his thumb drawing circles on the heated skin near the base of his cock. The sound that leaves  Lio’s mouth is not flattering in the least, especially considering  Galo just compared his thighs to a type of cheese, but it seems to catch the blue-haired man attention, so  Lio tries not to be too embarrassed.  Galo’s raises his head then and their gazes meet.

“Please”  Lio begs and  _ finally  _ Galo’s hand comes in contact with his cock, curling around it s base an d stroking it slowly. The green- haired man throws his head back, moaning loudly, and he doesn’t miss the full body shiver that runs through  Galo at that.

After a couple of minutes of the blue-haired man combining bites and kisses on  Lio’s thighs and slowly stroking his cock,  Lio feels like he’s drawing painfully close to the edge. So, reluctantly, he gently pries  Galo’s mouth away from his skin by lightly pulling on his hair. He has to admit the sight of his pale, creamy thighs adorned with red marks it’s  fucking hot. The thought that i t was  Galo putting those there even  hotter.

“Come here” he commands and the blue-haired man immediately complies.  Lio urges him to turn around and lie down on his back, prying his legs open with his thighs. Then, he puts his hands up, caging  Galo’s head between his arms , and he leans down, smiling at him.

“I have a proposition for you,  Galo Thymos ” he says, and  Galo nods, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted.  _ God _ , he looks so good under him like this.

“Now, I’m going to blow you” the blue-haired man gulps at  Lio’s words but doesn’t interrupt him, and the man smirks, prolonging the pause for effect “and then, you’re going to fuck my thighs” 

Silence. A beat or two passes before  Galo manages to answer. His face has turned crimson red, and his eyes are blown wide.  _ Did I break him _ ? 

“ Galo ? Are you  okay ? Don’t you...don’t you want to? It’s  okay if you don’t, we can do something else” At  Lio’s words,  Galo finally recovers and emphatically shakes his head.

“Yes! I mean, no. I  _ mean _ ” he sighs, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes “I’m sorry it’s just, you caught me by surprise. I would like that very much, but I’ve never done it before , and I don’t want to mess it up ” .

At his words,  Lio raises his hand and puts it on  Galo’s cheek, coming closer to him and leaving a kiss on his lips. When he backs off, the man’s eyes are open and he doesn’t look as terrified as he looked a couple of seconds prior.

“It’s pretty easy, I’ll guide you through it, I promise.”  Lio says the n , placing another kiss on  Galo’s lips “But first - ” .

Leaving a trail of kisses down  Galo’s body,  Lio glides down, making sure to give extra attention to  Galo’s nipples “Do you know how hard is going to be for me seeing you  walking around shirtless and...” he says, between a kiss and a nibble “...and being unable to just touch you however I please?” 

Galo moans at his words and under his attention, his hands fisting the sheets and his head thrown back  into the pillows.

When  Lio finally puts his hand on his cock, he nearly moans in delight at the sheer feeling of  Galo’s heated skin in his hand. The man sucks in a breath and when  Lio sticks his tongue out, li cking the tip, a shudder goes through his body and a guttural groan leaves his lips.

Taking the tip of  Galo’s cock into his mouth,  Lio can’t stop the needy sound that  rise s from his throat.  _ God _ , the man feels so good in his mouth . His skin feels like it’s been set on fire and the weight of him on his tongue and pressing inside his cheek makes his mouth water. 

One hand holding firmly on  Galo’s hips and the other curled around his cock,  Lio bobs his head e xperimentally, taking as much of him in his mouth as he can and stroking the rest with his hand. Over him, the blue-haired man moans freely, putting his hand on  Lio’s head, not pressing but gently caressing his hair.

“ Mh \-  _ Lio _ _ please _ ”  Lio looks up, his tongue pressing as hard as he can on the prominent vein on  Galo’s cock, and the man’s eyes nearly roll back into his head.

“ _ Please  _ _ please _ __ _ Lio _ _ stop _ I’m too close” at his words, the green-haired man immediately stops, and his lips come off  Galo’s cock, spit and  precome pooling together on the tip. As an afterthought,  Lio sticks his tongue out and, locking his gaze with the man’s, he licks them away.

Galo gasps, his body shuddering and his cock giving  a visible twitch. 

“Do you have any lube?”  Lio asks him then, and when the man nods and points at the nightstand,  Lio crawls over to it, fishing a bright blue bottle out of the first drawer. Then he positions himself on his side, facing the other man and unscrews the cork, squeezing some lube on his hand. He brings it on  Galo’s cock and starts pumping lightly. The man jumps a bit at the contact between the cold lube and his hot skin, but when it warms up, he finds himself searching for the pull of  L io’s hand on him, moving his hip s and chasing the blissful sensation.

When he starts to meet  Lio’s hand with his thrusts, the man immediately stops and ta kes his hand away. He then grabs a  tissue from the nightstand and cleans  as much lube as he can from his hand. Then, he puts the lube into  Galo ’ s hand and turns around, lying on his other side and offering his back to the man.

“Put lube inside the upper side of my thighs, use as much as you want” he says to him then, over his shoulder and when he  h ears the bottle being  popped  opened, he braces himself.

At the first press of  Galo’s fingers between his thighs, he nearly moans out loud at the feeling. His hands feel amazing on his overheated skin, stroking between his thighs and occasionally brushing against his balls. He makes good on  Lio’s instructions, and puts a lot of lube on him and, despite not seeing him,  Lio can swear he feels his heated gaze on his back.

“Am I...am I doing okay?” the blue-haired man voice sounds a bit breathy, and Lio smiles, glad he’s enjoying himself as well.   
“ _Very_ okay...But the good part comes now. Lie down beside me like you want to spoon me” at his words, Galo retreats his hand and follows his instructions, flushing himself on Lio’s back, his cock pressing snugly on the cleft of his ass. The green-haired man shudders. _Another time_.

Then, he bends back his head and purses his lips, demanding a kiss, and  Galo immediately complies, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and placing a hand on his cheek. When their lips separate,  Lio slightly raises his leg up “Put your cock between my thighs,  Galo ” 

The man gulps, and taking his hand away from  Lio’s cheek, he puts it on his own cock, guiding it into the space  Lio has created. When he’s set,  Lio puts his leg down, trapping him into the tight, wet heat, and  Galo gasps.

From that moment on, the blue-haired man doesn’t need any more directions. He starts moving, chasing the pleasure  Lio toned thighs are giving him, the only sounds in the room being the slap of their lower bodies coming together rhythmically, and their gasps and moans, harmonizing together into a sound of shared pleasure.  Lio , drawn by curiosity, looks down and what he sees nearly drives him over the edge then and there. 

Galo’s arm is splayed on his chest, his hand on his heart, keeping him close to him, while he thrusts his hips forward, pushing into the heat of  Lio’s thighs. The green-haired man is squeezing his legs together tightly, he can feel the drag of  Galo’s cock against his perineum and balls and he can see the red tip popping out, contrasting beautifully with his cream colored skin and it’s dr iving him crazy.

Suddenly, the blue-haired man arm travels south on  Lio ’ chest and stops on his cock, taking it into his hand and starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts “ _ Lio _ _ … _ ” he moans , and the man feels it reverberating through his body “ Lio I want to see you come” .

_ God, that was hot. _

Lio nods then and, dislodging himself from  Galo’s grip, he turns around, lying on his back and drawing his legs towards himself, his knees touching. Then, he looks up at the blue-haired man and, crooking his finger, exactly like he did the first time they met, he beckons  Galo closer.

In this position, they can look at each othe r.  Galo fucks into his thighs holding his legs up with one hand and, with the other, he strokes  Lio’s cock following the same lustful rhythm as the snap of his hips .  His lips are parted, lust filled eyes never leaving the green-haired man, travelling from the plac e in which their bodies were touching,  to his face. 

“ Lio ...I’m close” he says then, giving an upturn twist to his wrist that draws out a loud moan from  Lio . The man closes his eyes for a second, forcing himself to hold on for a little while longer. He wants  Galo to come before him. 

So, bringing one hand to his forehead and brushing back his hair, he licks his lips and meets  Galo’s gaze dead on.

“Then come for me, Galo  Thymos ” and that’s all that it takes. With a loud, choked moan, Galo comes, painting Lio’s stomach and chest with his release, his cock twitching between the man’s thighs.

Galo’s breathing is labo red, and his eyes are still unfocused and hazy, but he doesn’t waste any time, lowering  Lio’s legs on the bed and climbing over him. He kisses him with abandon, his hand finding its way back to  Lio’s cock and starting to stroke him again, bringing him back to the brink of orgasm in the blink of an eye.

It doesn’t take much,  Lio had been edging since  Galo had his head between his thighs and had been holding himself back just to have the blue-haired man come before him. So, after a couple more twists of  Galo’s wrist, he finally comes into the man's hand, moaning into their kiss.

Galo gently strokes him through it, until his cock is  soft again, spent and lying on his stomach. 

Their kisses get less heated and  gentler , their lips moving with increasing softness against one another. Galo rolls onto the bed, bringing Lio with him and, after blindly grabbing a tissue, he cleans his hand with it, throwing it in the general direction of the trash bin,  all of this managing not to break their kiss. Lio is quite impressed.

When their lips finally part,  Lio is sprawled on top of  Galo , gently caressing his face, smoothing his hair back. He knows he’s probably looking at him with the same blissful expression the blue-haired man is directing at him. 

“Shower?”  Lio asks, resting his chin on  Galo’s chest and looking up at him through his long lashes. The man smiles back at him, lazily threading his clean hand through  Lio’s hair.

“In a minute ” .

After a shower that takes longer than strictly necessar y due to the fact that they were now  unable to keep their hands to themselves, they go back to bed, cuddling close together. 

Yuki and  Kuro come looking for attention some time later, needy after having been ignored for the most part of the morning. They jump on the bed, and Yuki immediately goes to  Lio , rubbing her muzzle against his hand.  Galo laughs, and tells him he has won her over quickly because they have the same attitude.

They’re currently still in bed,  Galo’s head in  Lio’s lap, and the man is slowly stroking his hair while  the blue-haired man pets Kuro , who’s lying on his stomach, purring softly.  Lio would have been content in staying like this all day. Or better, all his life. It’s so strange, thinking about the fact that this  can really be  Lio’s future.

When a couple minutes later he needs to go to the bathroom, he notices one thing that he hasn’t had the occasion to notice before, since he and  Galo have been basically stuck together for the last 12 hours: the ringing in his ears and the pull that were so strong the day before have now completely disappeared.

The pull he feels towards  Galo now,  that’s all him, the  Promare having nothing to do with it.

He smiles at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, taking notice of the trail of love bites on his neck, disappearing under his too-large shirt, the only thing he’s wearing at the moment, and reappearing at the lower hem, curling around his hipbone and ending between his thighs, where at least six hickeys adorns his pale skin.

Lio bites his lip, suppressing a smile and he lets the hem of his shirt fall down again, turning back on his heels  and walking back to the bedroom with a renewed sprint in his step.

Galo is still on the bed, still clad only in a pair of boxers, and he’s looking at his phone. He’s laughing and it looks like he’s talking to himself, he’s probably looking at some videos online.

So,  Lio jumps on the bed, throwing himself at  Galo “Hi there” he says, kissing his cheek and hugging his side. But when the man doesn’t answer and  Lio looks at him and finds him still looking at his phone, eyes wide and cheeks on fire, his attention shifts on the screen, held high in front of them. 

When  Aina’s face smiles wide at him from the other side of the device,  Meis and  Gueira huddled close one of each side of her,  Lio can clearly feel color raising up to his cheeks.

“ _ What the fuck _ \- Boss!”  Gueira ’s voice comes a bit electric through the speakers, but Lio can clearly feel the indignation in his tone. On his side, Galo is still frozen in place. The green haired man then forces the embarrassment away and looks straight at the screen, putting on his best bitch face.

“Hi guys, how are you?”  Gueira splutters unintelligibly at this.  Aina is clearly trying, and failing, to stifle her laughter, and  Meis looks one step from either laughing or hitting his head on a table “Boss” he says, his face getting bigger on the phone screen as he  gets closer “Not to be indiscreet, but it looks like someone tried to eat you alive”

_ Oh _ .

At  Meis words, his hands immediately fly to his neck, his hand covering the trail of bruises that, now that he thinks about it, are _ very  _ _ mu _ _ ch _ visible on his pale skin. And that’s when  Aina loses it, starting to laugh loudly while  Gueira tries to snatch the phone out of her hands and  Meis looks at the whole scene with a hand covering his face and an embarrassed smile on his lips.

Finally,  Galo turns his head towards  Lio . His cheeks are red and hot, but a small, sweet smile is on his lips. For a second,  Lio forgets the situation they’re in, getting sucked in by  Galo’s gaze. Slowly, he leans in, until their lips are just a breath away from one another. From there, the kiss comes naturally.

“You! Firefighter!”  Gueira’s voice comes booming through the speakers, and their kiss gets broken abruptly “ _ Yes Sir _ ”  Galo nearly screams, turning his attention back to the screen.

Gueira has finally  succeeded in taking the phone from  Aina’s hands, and he’s now holding it too close to his face, his eye taking up most of the screen “ _ You! _ you’d better treat the boss with respect, you hear me!? Or else, you’ll have  _ me  _ to answer to” .

Lio puts a hand to his face, stifling a groan while at the same time besides him,  Galo nods enthusiastically “I will! I promise! I’ll be good to him, the best boyfriend in the whole world! I swear it on...on...on the inferno volcano  margherita mega max pizza!”

Aina’s laugh  can be heard even though she  is n’t holding the phone anymore, but it  isn’t able to stifle  Meis ’ soft chuck l ing and  Gueira ’s outraged spluttering.

Lio decides it  is time to take the matter into his own hands, so he  takes Galo’s phone from him and  smiles at his friends on the other side of the screen.

“Don’t worry guys, I can assure you... he’s  _ really  _ good. Bye, see you later!” and, that having been said, he presses the red button on Galo’s phone and the line goes dead.

“So” says Lio a couple seconds later, turning towards Galo with a grin on his face “The inferno volcano margherita mega max pizza?” The man groans and falls back on the bed, causing Lio to start laughing. Galo joins him a couple of moments later, the green-haired man  laughs impossible to resist. Their hands find each other on the bed, and when their gazes meet again, they both have a fond smile on their lips.

The future is uncertain, but one thing is absolutely sure: through spark and flame, they’ll have each other back.

_ Forever _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I really really hope you enjoyed reading this! Thank you so much if you made it this far, I love you with all my burning heart ❤️ 
> 
> There are some things that I think happened post canon but that for a reason or another I decided not to include in this work. Maybe I’ll include them in future fictions, who knows ~ 
> 
> I'd like to take a moment to thank @sheismelinda, for encouraging me and for betaing this! I can safely say that without her this would have been decidedly less cool. If you like Jojo you should definitely check her out her on ao3! She’s amazing :3 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! I have some others ideas for this fandom, so I hope we’ll see eachother very soon! 
> 
> Goooooodbye ~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! See you sooooooon ~


End file.
